Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide personal digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth. In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities. More particularly, mobile devices may employ various communications technologies to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
Providing such an array of functionality in a single device provides users with a variety of options in selecting appropriate wireless communications technologies to perform wireless communications tasks. When communicating, it is advantageous to select a wireless communications technology based on device, network or other conditions to improve performance and user experience. As a result, it is desirable to enhance the automatic and/or dynamic selection of wireless communications technologies. For example, it may be advantageous to automatically and/or dynamically select a wireless switching technology to manage a wireless connection. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to improve the selection and management of wireless connections.